


Amazing Aman

by gingeringfigs



Series: Strikhedonia [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Don’t copy to another site, Forced Orgasm, Hotel Sex, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Dante finds what's inside the locker after the events in "The D Train: Tokyo Railing”.Or.Dante is too stubborn for his own good.





	Amazing Aman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do read the prequel "[The D Train: Tokyo Railing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248337)" first before you continue reading this one!

Moving with the anal plug in his ass was harder than it looked, its smooth curves pressing right into his sensitive walls with every movement. As the anal plug shifted with every step, it was as though Vergil’s cock was still in him, fucking him stupid. His cock throbbed and twitched in his ruined sweats, every brush setting his over-sensitised nerves alight with pleasure-pain. Vergil’s warm seed continued to dribble from his hole despite the anal plug, running down his thighs and making them slick. The obscene filthy sensation made him flush and breathe harder. God. His ass had been really well used and fucked. 

Shit. He was already half hard _again_. Surreptitiously shifting his backpack to his front to hide his boner, he hobbled over to the luggage lockers. Key in hand, he quickly found the right locker and opened it. Inside, he found a package and an envelope with Vergil’s elegant script on it. He took both items and closed the locker, leaving the key in. He opened the envelope first. It contained an Aman room keycard, wet wipes, a letter and a wad of cash.

The letter read, “Dante, clean yourself up and change into the spare set of clothes in the package. Meet me at Aman in an hour. Use the cash for your taxi fare and keep the change. V”

Dante opened the package to peek inside and quickly closed it shut with wide eyes. Damn it, _Vergil_ , you goddamn _bastard_! Nevertheless, he did need to change. His sweats were getting stiff and itchy as the wet stains dried. He awkwardly waddled over to the nearby toilets and found a blessedly empty cubicle. Peeling his sweats off with a wince, he couldn’t help but blush at the sheer mess he – they had made. His cock was still too sensitive so he went easy with the wet wipes as he cleaned up the mess. While wiping his ass, Dante accidentally jostled the anal plug, causing it to press into his prostate. He jack-knifed with a muffled yelp, his cock jerking. 

_Fuck…!!_

His heart thundered in his chest as he tried to calm himself, willing his traitorous cock to go down as he tried to adjust the anal plug so it wouldn’t drive him mad with lust. At least, he was now clean. He could take it out now and spare himself the torture but his pride and curiosity made him leave it in. He was maybe fifty percent sure that he’d regret it but, you know, yolo. He opened the package and its contents. A pair of expensive looking jeans and...a red silk pair of skimpy panties. _Fuck_. Why couldn’t it be a pair of briefs?! But whatever. He could go commando again. 

His phone rang with a new message.

It said, “I want to see you wearing them. Don’t disappoint me. V"  


...Okay. Fine. He was wearing them. He had the feeling that if he didn’t, Vergil just might put him through an encore of the Train Ride Experience. The things he did for his brother. After slipping the silk panties on, he had a sinking realisation that they felt way too _good._ All smooth and soft against his skin and sinfully delightful against his cock. Damn it. With this and the anal plug still in him, how was he gonna last the trip to the hotel?! 

His cheeks red, he pulled on the new jeans and muffled a helplessly aroused groan as the tight denim constrained him, pressing tight against his semi and the plug in his ass. These jeans were practically a chastity device. Seriously, he didn’t need Vergil ruining jeans for him too.

After stuffing his soiled sweats into his backpack, Dante walked stiffly to the taxi stand. He waved down a cab and gingerly climbed in, trying not to sit directly on his ass. He told the driver in Japanese, “ _Take me to Aman at Otemachi Tower_.” 

“ _Yes sir_.”

Scooting forward so he was almost off the seats, trying to avoid the plug from pressing into his sensitive spots, Dante wondered what Vergil had in store for him at Aman. The car engine started and its rumble vibrated through the seat, through his jeans and up his ass, jostling the plug. Oh. _Shit_. He bit his lip and squirmed, too sensitive still. He pressed his thighs together, clenching his ass as if to still the vibrations but it just made the sensation more intense. _Fuck_ , he didn’t think this _through_ carefully enough. He should have taken it out earlier back at the station but it was too late now. A text then came from Vergil. 

It said, “Enjoying the ride? It’s only a fifteen minutes drive. V"  
  


Dante restrained the urge to chuck his mobile out of the car window — sadly unlike his rich billionaire twin, he couldn’t afford to buy a new mobile that easily. Instead, he texted him back.

He sent him an emoji of the middle finger.  
  
Vergil’s reply came swiftly,"How very mature."  
  
"You stuck an anal plug up my ass!!"  
  
"You’re still wearing it? How daring."  
  
"...what do you mean?! I could have taken it out?!"  
  
"Nothing was stopping you."  
  
Dante shot him a stream of knife emojis.  
  
Vergil’s final text was simply a smirking emoji.  
  


Fuming, he shoved his mobile into his pocket and slouched into the seats. He instantly arched his ass off the seat with a strangled scream; god, that had caused the anal plug to jam itself right up against his prostate. His hole spasmed around the unforgiving smooth hardness of the plug. His cock was now at full mast, pressed painfully against the tight confines of his jeans, the silk panties a teasing torture. The vibrating rumble of the car was just icing on the top. 

The taxi driver looked concerned, “Sir, do you need to see a doctor?”

His pulse thundering, Dante swallowed and croaked hoarsely, “No. Just take me to the hotel. _Please_.”

“Sir, you don’t sound well! You don’t look well either.”

Yeah, say that again. In the mirror, he could see that his face had gone red, damn that fair scandinavian skin and his eyes looked dazed. Dante gingerly lowered his ass until it was hovering just an inch above the seats and he leaned forward slightly. His thighs burned with the strain. The driver drove faster, “Ok, I’ll get you to the hotel quickly! You should see a doctor when you get there.”

“Thanks.” Not really. The car was vibrating _more_ and his thighs couldn’t maintain his position for much longer. His ass hit the seats and Dante had to clench his jaw to stifle a low groan as his poor ass got simulated once more, the anal plug buzzing away. Fuck, he couldn’t wait for this hellride to be over!

Dante lost track of time as he squirmed, trying to keep his ass off the seats for as long as he could before inevitably collapsing on them, the anal plug renewing its merciless torture on his ass. The driver must think he must be having a stroke or something; the car was now definitely breaking speed limits. It certainly didn’t slow down over the speed bumps which had Dante curling up and stifling squeals into his hand as the rough bumps jammed the anal plug right into his prostate. 

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at Otemachi Tower. Sweat pouring down his face, Dante shelled out a generous wad of cash to the taxi driver and told him to keep the change. Ignoring the taxi driver’s protests, he pushed the door open and lurched out of the car, wanting more than nothing to collapse on the ground, drop trou and pull out the damned plug. His poor cock ached in the tight jeans. Only the thought that he’d be seeing the damn bastard soon (and maybe give him a punch) kept him upright. 

Otemachi Tower turned out to be a high-rise tower right in the middle of Tokyo’s financial district. Feeling out of place in his casual clothes among the business folk in their suits, he stiffly waddled inside the building, following the signs that directed him to Aman’s reception. The anal plug constantly reminded him of its infernal presence with every step, jabbing insistently against his sensitive walls. 

It soon turned out that he had to take a lift up to the actual hotel lobby. Aman Tokyo was perched on top of a bank’s headquarters. As Dante got in the lift, some tourists also filed in. The doors closed. Then someone said, “Something stinks!”

Dante froze, his blood turning into an icy slushie in his veins. His cock wilted ( _thankfully_ ). Another person scolded, “Ugh! That’s because you stepped into dogshit earlier!”

“Dogshit?! Noooo!” 

Oh thank god it wasn’t _him_. He couldn’t wait for the lift to arrive at the hotel floor quickly enough. Once the doors finally opened, he stiffly walked out into the hotel lobby, trying his best to maintain a calm composure. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the damn _bastardo_.

There. He. Was. Vergil swanned through the lobby towards him, a faint smirk on his lips and that familiar navy coat folded over his arm. As usual, he wore a well-fitted sleek suit that flattered the long lean lines of his body. His twin raised a brow, “Enjoyed the ride?”

Dante glared. 

* * *

But before he could punch Vergil, his brother grasped his shoulder and steered him towards the direction of a restaurant, _Arva_. Vergil lightly said, “It’s almost lunch time now. I’d made a booking earlier for two. I think you’ll enjoy the food as much as I did when I first ate here; the chef lived in Italy for 17 years and learned how to cook proper Italian fare.”

On cue, Dante’s stomach rumbled. But the _plug…_! As if reading his mind, Vergil smirked and his hand that was on his shoulder slid down his back - _no, wait a minute!_ \- and smacked his ass, making him stifle a moan as his ass clenched and throbbed around the plug. Dante weakly grabbed Vergil’s shirt as he hoarsely growled, “ _Take me to your room now!”_

He was near combusting at this point. He honestly did not think he could endure any longer despite his hunger. His legs were wobbly and his hard cock hurt in his tight jeans and the silk panties were a fucking tease. It felt like he was gonna cream his pants any moment.

Pausing, Vergil gave him a once over and nodded, his smirk replaced with a serious look. He replied, “Very well. I’ll postpone our lunch by thirty minutes. Follow me.”

His brother wrapped a supporting arm around his waist and Dante couldn’t help but lean into him, his legs too shaky to walk easily. It all became a bit of a blur as Vergil whisked him through the hotel to his room. He barely noticed the fantastic view of Mount Fuji from the full height glass window of Vergil’s penthouse suite. All he cared about now was to get the infernal plug out of his ass.

Vergil took his bag and shoved him into the bathroom, “Go clean up. Don’t take too long.”

“Fuck you. This is all your fault!” Dante hissed as he hurriedly shucked off his clothes, socks and shoes and ripped off the red silk lingerie. He balled it up and chucked the sodden cloth out the open bathroom door, hoping it would hit Vergil. Serves the _bastard_ right!

Then wobbling over to the ridiculously large shower cubicle, he stepped inside. Bending over with a loud groan, he reached behind to pull out the plug. It fell with a clatter on the wet floor, releasing a warm flood of Vergil’s come from his hole. He whimpered, his hole clenching from the sudden aching emptiness and his cock was still _hard_ , what is this fucking _nonsense_! God. Dante was too frazzled to think clearly. 

Turning the shower on, warm water rained down, washing away Vergil’s come from his thighs but there was still more inside his ass. Dante whined as he tried to stuff his fingers deep to scrape it all out but the awkward angle just wasn’t allowing him to go deep enough and his hole was so _sensitive_. Punching the black marble wall, he cursed, “Fuck you, Vergil!”

“Yes?” Vergil answered, looking at him from the bathroom door. He raised a brow when he saw Dante with his fingers up his ass. He archly smirked, “So eager to be fucked again?”

“NO!” Dante yelled. But his body said otherwise, his traitorous cock jerking at the thought and his hole clenched around his fingers. He swallowed a whine. Vergil glided over and he eyed his ass carefully, “Having trouble getting it out?”

“You put it in, you help get it out!” Dante gritted out between his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, Vergil would be better able to help clean him out. His brother nodded, “Turn off the shower. I’m coming in.”

Dante smacked the shower off and pulled out his fingers with a low whine. He put both hands on the wall and hissed over his shoulder, “Hurry up!”

Vergil didn’t deign to reply verbally. He stepped inside the cubicle and canted Dante’s ass up higher to shove two fingers deep inside, curling them against his sensitive walls to scrape out his viscous seed. Dante screamed, his cock throbbing. Oh god, this was almost _painful_ but so _good_ at the same time. 

His brother was thorough, thrusting his fingers in and out to pull out thick white globs of his come from Dante’s hole. It felt like an eternity as Dante trembled against the wall, Vergil’s fingers methodically curling deep and pressing ruthlessly against his prostate to get everything out. Dante could very easily come like this.

“Okay, that’s everything. Clean up and get dressed. We still have a lunch appointment.” Vergil said with a slap to his ass, rudely snapping him out of his pleasant haze. Dante whined, “ _What? Now?!_ ”

He was so close!

“Yes, now.” Vergil firmly said as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Dante groaned as he reluctantly reached for the soap dispenser to clean himself up. He was still hard. His hole twitched, his ass aching to be filled again. He was tempted to jerk himself off now but it would take too long to get himself off. It also just wasn’t as satisfying with his hand now; he’d grown too addicted to Vergil’s cock, damn it! 

When Dante finally stepped out of the bathroom clean and slightly damp with a towel around his waist, Vergil was sitting on the couch, toying with some black object in his hands. He didn’t get a close look, his eyes already zooming in on an offending piece of clothing on the bed.

He valiantly ignored his need to come and his desire to be stuffed with cock or _anything_ really as he walked over to the bed. He glared at Vergil, “ _Seriously?_ Lingerie again?!”

Vergil smirked, “It’s either this or you go commando again. Which one do you prefer?”

Dante picked up the skimpy silk thong. It was a deep navy blue this time. He snarled. Nevertheless, he dropped the towel and slid it on. And shit. That had been a _mistake_. Like the earlier red silk panties, this silk thong was as smooth as a baby’s ass, soft and cool on his skin. It was delicious torture on his cock and worse still, it rode up his crack, teasingly rubbing his sensitive hole, reminding him of his dire need to be fucked.

He collapsed on the bed and loudly demanded, “Fuck me _now!_ ”

“No. We have lunch,” Vergil mercilessly said, cruelly casting Dante deep into an inferno of desperate lust. Dante groaned into the soft blankets. Fuck it, he was jerking off here and now. 

Rolling over onto his back, Dante shamelessly shimmied, pulling the thong down to his knees and spread his legs. He wrapped a hand around his cock and rolled his hips up, fucking his hand. His other hand went lower and behind, roughly shoving two fingers into his hole, relieving the aching emptiness. Uncaring of whether Vergil got with the program or not, he planted his feet on the bed and started grinding down on his fingers and fucking his hand.

“Fuuucck yesss!!” He hissed. Then Vergil made his move. He climbed onto the bed and swiftly grabbed one of Dante’s wrists, the one that was currently fucking his ass, and pulled his fingers out. Dante paused in jerking himself off and toothily grinned up at him, “Finally fucking me now?”

“Not quite.” Vergil’s answering grin was sharp and sly, making Dante’s grin slide off his face. Uh oh. He had a _baaad_ feeling about this. Then he felt something smooth, round and thick enter his ass.

“Shi —!” Dante must have blacked out for a few moments because the next thing he knew, Vergil was already moving off him, the thong tugged back up over his hips. As he shifted, he felt a hard pressure and fullness in his ass once more. Oh hell. Not _again_. 

Vergil reminded him, “Put on the damn clothes already. We’re running late for lunch.”

Dante tried to protest further, wanting to come, but Vergil firmly cut him off, “ _Now_.” Defeated, he put on the damn clothes.

* * *

Lunch at _Arva_ was delicious like Vergil said it would be. The food was sex on the plate and his tongue but it couldn’t beat real sex and his raging lust. Whatever Vergil had put up his ass did relieve the empty ache but it also felt _larger_ than the first plug had been. It was utterly distracting, pressing into every sensitive spot no matter how he shifted. He couldn’t escape.

Sincere apologies to the chef and staff who’d laboured over the lovely meal and all, but all he could think of was how much he wanted to be fucked or perhaps crawl under the table and undo Vergil’s pants to suck his cock. The table cloth was long enough and the corner private and quiet enough to hide his activity right? _Right_?

It couldn’t be worse than the goddamn train.

Vergil slanted a knowing look at him over his glass of wine, “You haven’t been paying attention at all.”

_Hard to pay attention when you got a plug up your ass!_

Dante tried not to squirm too obviously, his ass clenching down on the hard plug. How many more courses did this meal have?! They had like maybe two or three different dishes already. So was it another four more? He had no idea. The menu and wine list had been all a blur as he struggled not to think too hard about how much he wanted to jump Vergil in the middle of the restaurant. Maybe he should.

Vergil put the glass of wine down and reached over to brush his thumb over his white knuckles, “All good things in all good time.” 

And with a smile, he leaned over and pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles. It was brief, yet so intimate. It made Dante want to groan, the mere touch a direct bolt to his cock. He yanked his hand away and growled, “You better make it _worth_ the wait!”

Vergil picked up his glass again. With the smile still on his face, he tipped his glass to him and quoted, “ _Senza tentazioni, senza onore._ [1]”

“ _Å gå over bekken etter vann!_ [2]" Dante hissed.

“One pollo arrosto and one tagliata di maiale, sirs?” A waiter bearing two dishes on his arms politely interrupted. Vergil replied, “The chicken is mine. The pork is his.”

The waiter nodded and laid the plates down in front of them. Dante grabbed the knife and fork and began cutting the pork with more force than necessary. He stuffed the meat into his mouth and chewed obnoxiously. Of course, like the other dishes he had eaten earlier, it was great. But right now, he just wanted to get this stupid meal over and done with so he could get to the real _meal_ he craved. 

He didn’t even try to be _sexy_ when eating – he‘d tried it once before and it failed miserably; Vergil took his food dead seriously as most Italians do and wouldn’t be swayed by his best pornographic moans. Even his fellation of the gelato had fallen flat; the gelato falling off the wafer cone to melt on the street when he tried too hard. So, basically, do not try to get between an Italian and his food.

Unlike Dante’s brisk pace, Vergil took his time, leisurely savouring his meal. When he was midway through his chicken, Dante had already finished his pork and now fidgeted in his chair, trying to get some relief from the plug in his ass. Vergil reminded him, “There’s still three more courses coming.”

Dante growled, “Can’t you make them hurry up?!”

“Impatient. You can’t rush good food, you know?” Vergil tutted. Dante gritted his teeth as he leaned forward, lifting his ass off the chair in vain hope that it would stop the plug from pressing so much into his sensitive walls. It didn’t really work. He hissed, “If we weren’t in public right now, I’d have punched you.”

Undaunted, Vergil reached into his pocket for his mobile. With one hand, he unlocked his mobile and began swiping and tapping on his mobile. Was he answering a business text? 

Then… Dante felt _it_. The slow hum and vibrations starting from inside his ass that gradually grew in intensity. The plug inside him was _vibrating_. Due to it being so large, he felt with intense intimacy how it thrummed against his sensitive walls and prostate. Gasping as heat shot up his chest, neck and ears, he gripped the table tightly to steady himself before he keeled over. He stared wide-eyed at Vergil, “Are you _serious?!_ ”

Vergil’s smirk was answer enough. He held up his mobile and showed him that he was currently using an app paired with the anal plug to control the intensity of the vibrations. Dante’s eyes grew even wider. Vergil turned off the vibrations much to Dante’s relief (and faint disappointment). Placing his mobile face down, he gestured in the direction of the toilets and said seriously, “If you want to call it quits, you can go to the gents.”

Dante really should take this opportunity to go to the toilets and take out the damn plug to end this stupid torture. Maybe even get himself off. But yet, he remained seated. He was too in deep now to quit. He _hated_ quitting. He bared his teeth and demanded to know, “How long is the battery life on this thing?”

Vergil raised a brow as he easily answered, “1.5 to 2 hours of active use. I suppose you are…?”

Two hours at max. And the lunch itself was about half done. So about another hour at most. Okay, that was only twenty minutes more than the Goddamn Train which had been forty minutes. To confirm, Dante said, “You said earlier three more dishes were coming. So that’s about an hour, _right_?”

Vergil eyed him carefully, gauging his response. Then with a devilish smile, he picked up his mobile once more. He drawled, “Alright, don’t say that I didn’t give you a chance to back out. Let’s see if you can last till the end of our lunch, hmm?”

“... _Bring_ it on,” Dante hissed. He had endured the train ride. He could take this challenge.

Vergil turned on the vibrating anal plug. Already knowing what to expect, Dante handled the initial light buzz easily. Then the vibrations rapidly crescendoed to such an intensity that he saw stars. He had no idea how long it lasted before the vibrations abruptly died down to the barest buzz. Heart pounding, he took a shaky breath, his entire body tingling. His hands trembled before he clenched them into fists. His cock throbbed. 

Vergil gave him a wolfish grin, “That wasn’t even a _minute_.”

_Oh. Fuck._

“But don’t worry, I’ll set it to a more manageable level you can handle,” Vergil said as he swiped his mobile screen, “We still have three more dishes after all.” 

Dante was in no shape to respond as the plug began to pulse once more. It was neither the light buzz nor the powerful shattering rumble, but somewhere in between. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, his cheeks flushing red. _Shit_. He squirmed, squeezing his thighs together as he tried to ride out the vibrations but there was simply nowhere to escape. Just when he thought he was going to come in his pants, the vibrations died down to a light hum, letting him catch his breath. Dante shot Vergil a dazed look, wondering what was going on. 

Vergil smugly replied, “It’s a cycle. It’s now on the low setting. Want to call it quits?”

Dante took a deep breath. Against better wisdom, he answered, “I can continue.”

“You never fail to impress and surprise me, Dante. So be it.” Vergil whistled. He sat back, lazily tapping his mobile against the table. He smiled, “How much longer can you last, I wonder?”

On cue, the light hum that Dante was just getting used to dialled up once again. _Fuck!_ Curling in with a muffled curse, his knees jerked up, banging the underside of the table. The wine glasses and cutlery jolted. He forced himself to uncurl, the pain in his bruised knees helping him to focus beyond the insistent thrumming pleasure. But only by the barest margin. His cock throbbed harder. 

It went on and on. The pain in his knees receded too quickly, overwhelmed by the vibrations in his ass that were driving him mad. Dante clenched his seat tightly, his knuckles turning white once more. He was slowly getting accustomed to the vibrations. Just breathe. Ride the wave. Then. The intensity went up even _more_. Buzzing so hard that he saw stars again. Then it died down abruptly again to earlier intensity. But his focus was broken now and he’d curled up again. _Fuck_. How could he focus and get into the zone if the vibrations were unpredictable?! 

Vergil was smirking as he sipped his wine. His mobile phone was still face down on the table so he hadn’t done anything. Breathing hard like he’d just done a sprint, Dante’s face was hot and his palms ached from how hard he’d been gripping the chair. His cock was so sensitive now, aching in that skimpy thong under his pants. With dawning dread, Dante realised that he could come at any moment. That perhaps, he’d overestimated his stamina and endurance. Shit, he’d screwed himself over hard. Again.

Okay, maybe he should try focusing on the time instead of the constant vibrations rocking his ass. He fumbled with his mobile as he took it out of his pocket and set a timer. Twenty minutes till the next dish came. Vergil only raised a brow, “Would that even work?”

“...I’m not _quitting!_ ” Dante hissed. Eva didn’t raise no quitter. Centering himself as best as he could, he stared down at the timer on his mobile. The milliseconds ran down and down. Tick. One second. Wait a minute. Only one second? It didn’t feel like it! The anal plug continued to buzz and _wait_ , nonono, his vision exploded into stars again. When he could see again when the buzz was back to what he now mentally labeled medium, the timer cruelly said that it had been five seconds since the buzz went on high. Fuuuck. The timer was making it _worse_. All that anticipation and agony of waiting.

Dante’s arm was jelly as he flipped his mobile over, his coordination too shot to do the finer motions of turning the timer off. Thank god the waiter had taken the dirty plates already – _wait when did that happen again?_ – he buried his face into the cool tablecloth, his arms forming a pillow. Timer was out. What else could he focus on to help him get through this? 

“Really, shouldn’t you call it quits?” Vergil spoke neutrally. Dante didn’t reply, too busy trying to gather his shattered equilibrium. Instead, he flipped him the finger. Vergil drolly replied, “Your funeral.”

Dante lost sense of time as his ass was wrecked by the infernal anal plug. He really should have taken it out earlier in the hotel room; nothing had stopped him from doing so but he’d had been craving for cock to fill his ass and there hadn’t been enough time for a proper real fucking session, one that rattled the bones, filthy and obscene fornication that stained those ten thousand thread Egyptian cotton sheets or whatever luxurious cloth that large king-sized bed had beyond salvaging. He lost count of how many cycles it had gone through; not even the _low_ setting provided enough reprieve from this exquisite torture.

He was burning up. The dovegrey cotton suit Vergil got for him was constricting. A familiar ache swelled low in the pit of his belly, just above and behind his throbbing cock. He needed to be fucked. He keened low in his throat as he helplessly ground down against the anal plug. He needed to come. No, wait, not _here._

“One ricolla alla griglia con granchio e salsa d’arancia e zafferano?” The waiter said, holding a large plate of grilled yellowtail with softshell crab and orange saffron. It smelled delicious. The vibrations ceased. Dante dazedly looked up. Vergil smoothly took over, “Ah, thanks. Could you plate it up into two portions for us?”

“Certainly, sir. Would your brother need anything...? He looks unwell.”

Dante blinked. Vergil just shook his head with a sly smile, “No, he’s just a bit of a lightweight. He insists on drinking more even though he can’t handle it.”

... _Hey_. _Fuck you._

Dante glared. But it failed to be intimidating at all when it looked like he was three sheets to the wind, red-faced and wobbly. The waiter accepted Vergil’s answer easily with a nod, “We’ll be back shortly with your order.”

Once the waiter left, Vergil asked quietly as he stole Dante’s glass of wine to keep up the fiction, “So you made it to the first dish. You still sure you don’t want to quit?” He was only being the caring elder brother. Dante growled, “We keep going.”

“...You just keep digging yourself deeper.” Vergil laughed. It was incredible how stubborn Dante could be even if it was to his detriment. The waiter returned swiftly with the fish. Vergil began eating. Dante was much slower than he had been earlier when eating the pork. He was trying to delay the second round for as long as he could. 

But there was only so much he could delay. The dirty plates were taken away and Vergil took his phone to restart the torture. Somehow it was _worse_ this time. Dante realised with a sinking dread that his body was even more sensitive now. _Oh shit._ Could he actually make it to the second dish?

Then he couldn’t think anymore as his ass was wrecked once again. He couldn’t tell what his body was doing as he buried his face once more into his arms on the table, biting his sleeves to muffle his whines. His hips undulated against his will, helplessly riding the plug up his ass. The silk thong made it worse, the smooth cloth having ridden up his crack and pulled tight against the plug, pressing it even deeper. His eyes teared from how painful/pleasurable it was. He needed to come so badly but he _couldn’t_. Not _here_. 

“Spaghetti della pescatrice, sirs.” The second dish had arrived already…? But the vibrations were still ongoing. With considerable effort, Dante forced himself upright. The dish was pasta with black squid ink sauce. Okay. He could do this. The vibrations were on low now. His hands were so sweaty and shaky that he nearly fumbled the fork when he tried to pick up the pasta. He finally placed the fork of pasta in his mouth. The vibrations switched gears to high. 

Dante moaned as he came hard, creaming his pants. Both of Vergil’s eyebrows shot up, an incredulous smirk spreading across his face. He quickly turned off the anal plug. Dante had lost. 

* * *

It was all a hazy blur after that. Dante faintly recalled Vergil ordering the waiter to have their pasta and the remaining dishes packed and delivered to their room. Then Vergil was supporting him to the penthouse suite once again. He was helped out of his clothes and wiped clean. Then, as he bonelessly laid on the bed, Vergil gently eased out the plug from his ass. Dante whined, it was a huge relief but at the same time, his ass felt achingly empty. His hole clenched down tight, seeking to be filled once more.

Vergil said with a raised brow as he put the plug aside, “You ought to know your limits. I gave you opportunities to pull out any time.”

Dante finally recollected his wits. He rolled over and punched Vergil, “Hey, fuck you! I wasn’t going to quit!”

Still too unsteady, his punch missed Vergil’s face, landing instead on his chest. Vergil held his fist and dryly said, “Stubborn.”

Dante huffed as he sat up. The motion made his ass throb and he was acutely reminded that he still desperately needed to be fucked. Not even the hellish instrument of torture was sufficient, even if it did bring him to climax. _Fuuck_. His hole and the spot behind his cock ached sweetly. 

Enough. He had already spent half the day being blue balled to the nth degree. He was getting what he wanted. _Now_. Shaking off Vergil’s grip, he grabbed his belt and began undoing it as he hissed, “I’m _riding_ your cock until you beg me to stop. Even then, I might not.”

“Go on then. I’ll like to see you try.” Vergil blithely said as he leaned back, letting Dante undo his pants. He was looking forward to it. Dante growled. He couldn’t get Vergil’s cock out fast enough. As soon as Vergil’s pants were finally unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled down along with his underwear, a noise rumbled deep from his chest when he finally saw his prize. Oh _yeah_. 

Dante was still slick with lube and loose enough from the plug so without further ado, he perched himself over Vergil’s lap, pressing the tip of his hard cock to his hole. Then he sank down, shamelessly moaning long and low from the delicious pressure and friction of Vergil’s glorious cock opening him up, dragging along his sensitive walls and finally relieving the itch. 

When his ass was finally flush with Vergil’s hips, Dante had to take a moment to breathe and just _feel_ the intense fullness of Vergil’s cock in his ass. He was hard again. It beat out the anal plug for sure. He looked down at Vergil’s face to see what his dear brother’s response was. He grinned when he spotted a tiny furrow between his brows and a light flush in his cheeks, clear signs that Vergil wasn’t as unaffected by this like he pretended to be. 

“Alright, time to get this rodeo on,” Dante purred as he leaned back to get Vergil’s cock hitting him at the angle he liked before he started riding him hard and fast. Like with everything else he did, he threw himself into it with wild abandon, rolling and gyrating his hips as he fucked himself hard on his favourite cock in the world. It had been far too long since he could do this, the stupid train ride aside. 

No longer having to worry about staying quiet like earlier, he was loud as hell. His raucous moans and sensual sighs formed an accompanying and complementary soundtrack to the slick, wet sounds of flesh sliding and hitting flesh. His eyes half-lidded, he gazed up at the blue sky through the skylight, panting, “Oh... _yeah…!_ I’ve... _missed_ this…”

Dante was burning up again, the warm sunlight beating down on him from the skylight was nothing compared to the fierce heat that consumed him from within. That familiar sweet ache welled once more. He let it swell, indulging himself as he ground his ass harder on that wonderful cock. Drunk on heady lust, he barely noticed Vergil’s hands gripping tight on his hips, the bruising pain blending in seamlessly with his overwhelming pleasure. He greedily took it all with rapacious appetite for _more_. 

Already primed and sensitive, it didn’t take long or much before Dante was coming hard untouched on Vergil’s cock with a euphoric shout, his white come splattering over Vergil’s shirt. Going limp, he hunched over, breathing heavily to catch his breath. 

“...Done? So fast? I’m not yet _done_ ,” Vergil heatedly said, making Dante dazedly look up through his sweat soaked bangs at him, “...what?”

Vergil’s eyes were dark with only a thin ring of pale blue, his pupils blown wide. His teeth were bared in a snarl, a crimson flush riding high on his cheeks. His avaricious expression made Dante’s stomach do funny things. With growing awareness, he belatedly realised that Vergil’s cock was still _hard_ inside him. 

“...Uh…” Dante eloquently said, his belly clenching in anticipation as his fists flexed in the bedsheets. Vergil’s snarl shifted into a familiar smirk. He felt Vergil’s grip tighten even more on his hips before his world suddenly tilted. He _screamed_ as Vergil pushed up his legs over his shoulders and shoved his cock deeper, “ _—!”_

“My turn now. I’ve been _holding back_ these past few hours as well.” Vergil purred. Dante could only shudder under him, oversensitised and overwhelmed. His cock valiantly twitched between their stomachs. _Oh fuck_. He was so _fucked_. He was going to be so _fucked_. And he _loved_ it.

Then he couldn’t think anymore as Vergil started fucking him through the bed.

* * *

“...Oh _god_ , my _ass_. I’d kill you if I wasn’t so fucking sore.”

“ _Den som er med på leken, må tåle steken._ [3]”

“ _A chi fa male, mai mancano scuse._ [4]”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Edit (02/02/2020): I’ve said it before but it should be said again! THANK YOU HABA FOR DRAWING [THIS](https://twitter.com/habahabado/status/1179964076966830080?s=21)!! I’m so glad to have made a new friend with you. ❤️
> 
> Without temptation, without honour. [1]
> 
> To cross the stream to get water.[2]
> 
> If you're in the game, you must be able to take the heat. [3]
> 
> He who does evil, is never short of an excuse.[4]


End file.
